Glamazons
Glamazons are the ruling population of the Glama Archipelago, including Fire Island. Descendants of the Great Houses, they strive to preserve the culture and legacy of the Legendary Queens. Herstory In the Age of Queens, the Great Houses strove to improve the lives of everyone around them through glamour, beauty, performance, and good deeds. When the spreading Taint began to corrupt things around them and threaten them, several of the houses fled from the mainland to the Glama Archipelago. These included: House Aubergine, House Bumblicious, House Molestrangler, and House Wunderbred. Together they established the city of Glamalala. Over time, the Glamazons defended the island from outsiders seeking to take from them a powerful artifact they had brought with them. Over and over they fought off the outsiders, and rebuilt the city. Their celebrations, songs, and art, drew up from the Underdark beneath the island groups of drow who were inspired to create their own drag house. They even helped to defend the city against one of the outsider attacks, in opposition to orders from their goddess Lolth to not help. For this, the Glamazon allied drow were turned into driders and driven mad. The Glamazons had to lock away their allies in a portion of the abandoned underdark city. However, their heroism was not forgotten and driders have been reveared by the Glamazons for centuries. The last of the Legendary Queens who helped found the city, Dame Celia Molestrangler, passed away. Her tomb was installed on the center island of the archipelago and took the form of an Obsidian Ziggurat. Hoping some day other queens would rise up and continue the legacy of the Great Houses, the treasure the Glamazons protected was entombed with her behind a series of seals that would test queens for their worthiness. The Glamazons built many locations across the islands, including temples, shrines, monasteries, and art installations. At an unknown point in time, they decided to welcome outsiders on part of the island. The land west of the Radiant Rise would be given to Honored Outside Guests, or HOGs, in a treaty. They would be allowed to do as they please with their side of the island as long as it did not interfere with the Glamazons or the Glama birds they hold dear. When the island fell under siege from the Kracken, the Glamazons opened their gates for the first time in decades to outsiders, a party of drag adventurers known as Booty and the Hofish, to train them in the beautificent arts as part of a mutual defense agreement with the HOGs designed to save the island from the Kracken. Society and Culture Glamazons value beauty and glamour and extend these concepts to all aspects of life. To help and uplift someone in need is considered beautiful, for example. Members of their society include many different races, including Humans, Genasi, and Lizardfolk. They are also extremely isolationist, and distrustful of outsiders. This may have grown out of the fact that their society was founded after they had to flee persecution, and defend themselves from outside attacks for generations. While certain forms of music and dancing are not allowed, secret nightclubs like Metor exist in Glamalala for the youth to go to in rebellion and free expression. Glamazons have formed a bond with the native glama birds on the island. Their oil and feathers are used in the creation of a lot of glamazon technology, including clothing that can allow them to glide on thermal air across the island. Some Glamazons have the ability to connect with glama birds, and experience things through the bird's senses, and even extract memories from them. Laws and Justice While much of their society claims to be about perfection, and a rigid following of rules, there is a counter culture to this. Some Glamazons eschew the rules, and must go through rebeautification to try and remind them of the importance of their rules. Many continue to break these rules again and again. Punishments for outsiders who violate laws or the treaty are swift and severe, usually including death sentences. Leniency comes in the form of death sentences where the criminal may survive, such as being cast into the open ocean. Individuals cannot be retried, or re-executed for the same crime, so if one survives, it is considered their sentence was served. Category:Fire Island Inhabitants